Juntos Por La Eternidad
by Tomoyo-Chii
Summary: syoran vive en hogkong, tiene una enfermedad que solo en japon esta la supueta cura...pero...su doctora es...


Hola, este es mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agrado, ojala y no les parzca triste como a mi amiga que se soltó a llorar... la verdad triste triste no esta, pero ps ahí aver que les parece

Juntos Por La Eternidad

Hacia ya años que Syaoran se había ido de Japón y vivía en China, al principio tubo mucha comunicación con sakura hablaban mucho pero poco a poco se dejaron de comunicar hasta llegar el momento que ya no se mandaban cartas ni nada.

-joven syaoran, esta muy avanzado

-¿mucho?-dijo Syaoran un poco preocupado

-así es, le quedan tres meses

-bueno, ya nada se puede hacer-dijo syaoran aguantando las lagrimas

-si quiere vivir seis meses tiene que ir a Osaka, Japón

-me iré hoy mismo

-le recomiendo este doctor-le dijo mientras escribía un teléfono, dirección y nombre

-gracias doctor, si usted me lo recomienda iré con el-dijo syaoran mientras se paraba de su asiento y guardando en uno de sus bolsillos los datos de aquel doctor.

syaoran llego a su casa inmediatamente hablo al aeropuerto y habían todavía asientos para esa noche lógicamente reservo uno ya que ahora vivía solo. como era invierno en japon bajo una caja donde habían bufandas y cosas así, saco todas y Eligio las cosas mas lindas y la ultima de la caja era una verde con franjas naranjas muy bien cuidada al verla se acordó de esa hermosa niña de ojos verdes, esa que lo despidió con un te amo después de la captura de una carta Clow pensaba "seguro ella es felizmente casada, con hijos, mas feliz que yo" ,el aun no se casaba, nadie lo llenaba como para casarse, había tenido novias pero no el decía que ninguna era para el.

---------------o---------------o---------------o---------------o---------------o----------------o

En Japón se encontraban dos chicas platicando

-¿y como vas en los consultorios?-le pregunto tomoyo una chica muy linda, su amiga sakura

-Bien, el doctor Fa va a ir a un curso en EUA y lo voy a suplantar-dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa que ocultaba lo desdichada que era, desde que dejo de hablar con su amado no volvió a ser feliz, tampoco quería estar con nadie que no fuera el, muchos chicos se le acercaron, pero sin resultado ella no lo podía dejar de querer su pequeño lobo. Su sueño principal era estar a lado de el pero como ella decía, eso solo es un sueño.

Que bien, Sakura ¿Por qué no cumples tu sueño y te vas a New York?

No lo se, quizás y no se cumple como el otro, será mejor que siga esta vida, total soy feliz-su otro sueño era ser modelo como su madre, por otro lado tomoyo ya se había casado y trabajaba como contadora en una empresa que el dueño era su esposo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

-ya controlas bien tu magia?-dijo sakura con una sonrisa muy simpatica

-no aun no, a veces tiro cosas hago que la gente no tome las cosas, odio esta magia-dijo tomoyo enojada

-es hermoso tener magia, solo tienes que controlarla

En el avión

Syaoran se la pasaba pensando: "se habrá casado?, me habrá olvidado?, me querrá aun?" y cosas así todo el viaje se la paso pensando en ella hasta se le había olvidado el cáncer, si el tenia cáncer exactamente en el estomago. Al llegar se fue de inmediato a un hotel a hospedarse, al acostarse se quedo de inmediato dormido y despertó como a las 8.00AM y le hablo a aquel doctor pero le contesto su secretaria, el doctor fue a un curso y había dejado el consultorio en manos de una doctora de apellido kinomoto, a el no le sonó el apellido así que hizo una cita para ese día a las 5.00PM para que le hicieran estudios y otras cosas y lo ayudaran con aquella maquina que lo iba a hacer vivir tres meses mas.

5.00PM:

Llega syaoran un poco nervioso a aquel consultorio pero se preguntaba "¿por que estoy nervioso? Es una simple doctora"

-buenos dias, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-dijo la secretaria

-tengo una cita con la doctora kinomoto

-¿cual es su nombre?

-Li Syaoran

-el siguiente paciente llego-dijo la secretaria por el intercomunicador

-hazlo pasar-dijo una voz dulce al escucharla Syaoran se puso totalmente rojo pero… el no sabia por que

-pase por favor

-gracias

Syaoran al entrar vio a una señorita volteada hacia un librero buscando algo

-buenas tardes-dijo cortésmente Syaoran

-buenas tardes, por favor tome asiento, Syaoran se sentó, sakura volteo y lo vio, ninguno se reconoció, ella empezó a tomar anotaciones de los síntomas del joven.

-me puede dar su expedienta medico?-dijo sakura

-syaoran se lo dio al momento de sacar un documento vio" Li, Syaoran" con esto sakura se levanto espantada y lo volteo a ver

-pasa algo?-pegunto el joven asustado

-Syaoran?-dijo sakura nerviosa y un poco tartamuda

-así es, pasa algo?

-Syaoran… soy sakura kinomoto-dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos, con esto Syaoran se levanto muy asustado

-tu no puedes ser sakura kinomoto, debe ser una equivocación, tu vivías en Tomoeda y…- se quedo mudo y pálido. Sakura se sentó y leyó cada documento y al llegar al último le rindió el llanto, decía que estaba en etapa final, unos dias y moriría

-no te hiciste la quimioterapia?- dijo sakura con lagrimas en las mejillas

-si, un mes

-por que solo un mes?

-comencé a perder cabello y lo interrumpí, me dijeron que aquí en Japón había una maquina que me podía ayudar

-así es, pero todavía esta en prueba, así que nadie lo puede utilizar

-hasta cuando?

-Los rumores apuntan a que dentro de 6 meses acabaran las pruebas

-no puede ser, no puedes hacer algo?-dijo syaoran llorando

-lo siento mucho, si estubieras apenas en los primeros meses si podria pero ya estas en etapa final, será mejor que regreses a china con tu familia

-no volvere…

-syaoran… ve y vive tus ultimos dias con tu familia-dijo sakura muy seria

syaoran bajo la cabeza y dijo tartamudeando –no, quiero estar a tu lado

-de que hablas?

-pence que ya no te queria, hasta que ya no te necesitaba, pero al ver esta bufanda me recordo lo mucho que te quiero y que te necesito-dijo syaoran soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-yo tambien te necesito, si quieres… quédate en mi casa

-enserio?

-eres mi ultimo paciente, te invito a cenar

En un restaurante:

Comían ya sin decir nada estaban mudos, sakura creía que estaba soñando y Syaoran creía que era un hermoso milagro volver a ver a esa guapura de chica y lo mejor iba a vivir con ella sus últimos dias.

Cuando regresaron syaoran se durmió en el sofá aunque sakura le dijo que durmiera en su cuarto el no quiso, cuando syaoran estaba durmiendo sakura le hablo a su amiga tomoyo para contarle lo sucedido, con esto tomoyo estaba muy triste, el amor de la vida de sakura habia regresado pero… se estaba muriendo, pero en cambio sakura estaba dichosa con la llegada de su amado.

-Sakura-syaoran le decia al oido para que despertara-no vas a desayunar?

Al despertar, sakura vio ese hermoso rostro, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, sonrisa perfecta y syaoran vio esa linda sakurita, ojos verdes, labios rojos y mirada tierna.-claro, vamos

Syaoran tenía preparado el desayuno así que empezaron a comer.

-sakura, donde se encuentra kero?

-vive con yukito

-pensé que vivia contigo

-no, ellos querían que viviera sola… para olvidarme de ti

-sakura, siento mucho que te halla dejado de hablar, es el peor error que he cometido, como me pude atrever?, a dejar a una mujer que yo… yo… amo-dijo esto con sus hermosas mejillas rojas al igual que sakura se sonrojo muchisimo y a los dos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, sakura le tomo la mano y le dijo:

- yo te sigo amando, nunca me case por la ilusión que tenia de volver a verte, no he besado ningún labio desde esa noche que veniste.

-sakura, si te soy honesto yo si tuve otras novias, pero no las ame, nunca me sentí tan bien como ahora me siento a tu lado, si no me tuviera que morir te pediría que te casaras, pero de que sirve.

-Syaoran… bésame-sakura dijo esto muy roja, nunca se lo había pedido a nadie y nunca había besado mas que a Syaoran

-sakura enserio quieres que te bese?-dijo Syaoran nervioso

-claro… te amo- Syaoran la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, sakura estaba feliz volvía a vivir esa experiencia hermosa y Syaoran se derretía, volvía a estar con su amada pero desgraciadamente por muy poco.

Pasaron los dias y sakura estaba durmiendo hasta que sonó la alarma, se metió a bañar, se vistió, hizo el desayuno y al ir a levantar a su amado con una sonrisa… no despertaba!!! estaba vivo, pero al parecer estaba en coma, lo llevo al hospital y llamo a tomoyo, ella estaba muy preocupada por su amiga la cual no dejaba de llorar, salio un doctor unas horas después.

-lo siento mucho, ha muerto- sakura bajo la mirada y soltó amargas lagrimas

-puedo verlo?

-claro.

sakura entro y vio al amor de su vida sin respirar, sin pulso…sin vida; acerco su boca a la de el y lo beso, salio de aquella habitación y bajo a la sala de espera donde se encontraba tomoyo sakura se tropieza pero no se iba a caer estaba a punto de tomar un barrote para no caer y tomoyo como reflejo levanto sus manos sin querer activo su magia y hizo que sakura no tomara el barrote y cayera, se golpeo la cabeza, un doctor la subió en una camilla y la subió a una habitación, sakura desperto.

-voy a morir-le dijo sakura a su amiga tomoyo

-sakura, fue mi culpa esta entupida magia-dijo tomoyo llorando

-no te sientas mal, estoy feliz porque ya voy a estar para siempre con mi amado. Te lo agradezco, nunca creí querer morir, pero ya quiero morir

-sakura…

-te quiero, adiós y muchas gracias- dijo sakura con una sonrisa que demostraba lo realmente feliz que era en ese momento…muere

-yo también te quiero, sakura

Syaoran vio lo que pasaba y se sintió realmente bien, el alma de sakura se desprendió de su cuerpo y al verlo soltó a llorar y se fueron tomados de la mano al paraíso.

**FIN**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, para el final me inspire en el final de las guerreras mágicas, voy a ver si escribo mas, porfa escríbanme reviws.


End file.
